MATE (SASUNARU)
by shachaaan
Summary: "Manusia adalah makluk terendah dalam kasta dunia."


"Manusia adalah makluk terendah dalam kasta dunia.  
Penuh dosa meliputi setiap tubuhnya. Luapan amarah yang tak bisa ditahan setiap ada yang membuatnya kesal dan terpuruk jika merasa sakit. Manusia dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, mahkluk dengan segala tipu daya.  
Mudah mengikat dan melepaskan. Itulah yang membuatku terpesona akan manusia.  
Sosok rapuh tetapi paling sombong diantara mahkluk-mahkluk yang lain."  
Seringai sosok dengan jubah hitam berdiri pada ujung tiang listrik yang menjulang tinggi.

"Cih! Tak adakah yang lebih menarik perhatianmu dari pada kumpulan daging berjalan dibawah sana ha?!"

"Dunia bawah tak seindah dunia mereka."

Mengepakkan sayap hitam nan kokoh dan besar, terlihat kuat tak tergoyah, sosok berjubah tersebut melayang diudara. Mengedarkan matanya mencari sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Sasuke-sama, ternyata anda berada ditempat ini." Sasuke berpaling

"Anda telah meninggalkan tahta anda terlalu lama."

Senyum tipis Sasuke perlihatkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Persefone milikku."

"Cih, Demeter takkan mengijinkan putrinya untuk Hades bukan? Bahkan Zeus sekalipun akan menentang!"

"Siugetsu-sama anda tidak sopan sekali kepada Sasuke-sama! Beliau adalah Raja kita!"

"Juugo! Diamlah!" Suigetsu tidak terima dengan 'ocehan' Juugo yang dia rasa memojokkannya.

"Kalian kembalilah! Aku akan menemui omegaku."  
Seringainya dan segera terbang secepat kilat. Suigetsu dan Juugo mengucap mantra dan mengilang dari tempat tersebut.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, kau yakin bisa membayarnya?"

"Yaaah! Ahokibaa! Kau tenang saja aku baru saja gajian! Seenaknya, bartender jangan urusi kantong pelanggan."

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kau seperti orang putus asa saja. Mabuk-mabukan begini." Sambil mengelap gelas Kiba memandang pelanggan yang sebenarnya adalah teman kuliahnya tersebut.

Diamatinya sang teman yang tengah cegukan menahan kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Aku baru saja di.. di..pe..cat.." Kiba hanya diam dan mulutnya terbuka, mengentikan aktifitas mengelap gelas dan memajukan tubuhnya mendekat kearah sahabat.

"Kau.. diapakan ha?"

"..di.. eum.. dipecat." jawaban lirihnya

"NA..RUU...TO..."

"Ya, jangan salahkan aku!" berdiri dengan sempoyongan, tanpa sengaja menabrak wanita dibelakangnya hingga sang wanita jatuh tersungkur.

Delikan tajam diberikan sang wanita cantik tersebut ke sosok Naruto yang kini tengah salah tingkah dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf! Saya tidak sengaja nona."

"Tidak sengaja hingga aku terjatuh begini?!"

"Sungguh saya tidak sengaja, ma-"

"Ganti rugi apa yang kau inginkan." Naruto menoleh, mendapati sesosok tinggi nan tampan berdiri disamping kirinya saat ini. Mata berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan tatapan tajamnya, rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah berparas tampan yang menjuntai hingga dekat pipi dengan jas abu-abu.

"Ah.. Aku.. Ak-"

"Asistenku yang akan mengurusnya." Ujar sosok tampan tersebut seraya menarik Naruto yang 'sedikit' mabuk keluar dari kerumunan para manusia.

"Terimakasih anda telat menolong saya." Membungkuk dan tersenyum merasa tertolong dengan keadaan yang dialaminya tadi. Sosok tersebut tersenyum menanggapi Naruto.

Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menilai Naruto dari atas kebawah.

"Kau yang menyiram kopi dari lantai dua tadikan? Naruto Uzumaki."  
Masih dengan senyum tampan, menatap Naruto yang terkaget-kaget.

Naruto menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'keluar lubang buaya tersesat dikandang singa, oh Tuhan! Nasibku hari ini. Sial sekali!' batin nelangsa Naruto.

"Kebetulan aku adalah korbannya."

'Seret aku kemana saja!' Naruto memejamkan matanya berharap dapat menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

'Haruskah aku menolongmu?'

'Kalaupun bisa tolong aku! Bawa aku pergi! Kemanapun!'

'Walaupun Gehenna?'

'Ya'

"Eh! Gehenna itu dimana?"

"Ge apa?"

Naruto terkejut, menatap bingung wajah tampan didepannya.

"Bukannya tadi anda berkata akan membawaku ke Gehenna?"

"Kau bicara apa? Siapa yang akan membawamu?" Naruto masih menatap bingung kedepan, kemudian mulai menenggok kanan kirinya.

'Mungkin aku mulai mabuk' batinnya

'Kau ingin ke Gehenna?' Naruto merinding, dia dengan jelas mendengar suara tersebut. Melirik manusia didepannya. Menatapnya dengan mata memicing lucu bak anak kucing.

'Tidak' jawabnya dalam hati, dengan mata menatap manusia yang menatapnya bingung dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan.

'Aku bilang tidak, TIDAK.'

Dua detik

Lima detik

Sepuluh detik

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

'TIDAK'  
'Gehenna'  
'TIDAK'  
'ihhh~~ Kau tidak mendengarku?'

"Baik aku minta maaf, mungkin lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang. Kurasa kau tertekan karena kau dipecat karna ku. Dimana rumahmu?"

'Jawab aku!'  
Bahu Naruto dipegang oleh sosok tersebut, mengguncangnya pelan.

"Dimana rumahmu."

"Ibuku bilang tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing."

"Hahaha.. baiklah.. Namaku Itachi, kau Naruto Uzumaki kan?"

"Apa kau akan melakukan kejahatan padaku? Berpura-pura mengantarku pulang. Kemudian di tengah jalan kau membunuhku?" Naruto menatap ngeri Itachi. Itachi menatap Naruto aneh.

"Kenapa harus menunggu hingga tengah jalan?"

"Seperti difil-"

"Jika aku bisa membunuhmu disini?" Naruto menatap Itachi terkejut dan mundur dua langkah dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai geli melihat tingkah manusia oranye ini, perutnya tergelitik dan suara tawa tak bisa ditahannya. Itachi tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Naruto menatap ngeri orang didepannya. Nyawanya terancam dengan orang sakit dihadapannya ini!

"Tidak Naruto, aku haaah~ haha hanya bercanda..."

Naruto mendelik mendengarnya, menghela nafas lega dengan jantung mempompa cepat.

Uchiha Sasuke menyaksikan kejadian dibawah nya dengan sayap mengepak pelan. Seringainya memperlihatkan taring tajam dibelahan bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mendapat tangkapan besar malam ini."

"YAAAAA~~~ Penghianaaaaatt!"

"Maafkan aku Naruto, sungguh aku ingin menolongmu.. hanya saja kau tau bukan jika pegawai harus menjauhin masalah sebisa mungkin. Aku tidak mau jika nanti aku dipecat karena menolongmu." Naruto menatap kiba tidak percaya. Tapi ada benarnya, jika Kiba menolong Naruto pasti Kiba terseret ke masalahnya dan akan bertambah runyam. Naruto melirik Kiba, memegang dagunya sambil berfikir.

"Eumm~~ aku akan memaafkanmu, tetapi dengan satu syarat?"

"Kenapa harus bersyarat? Kejadian kemarinkan aku tidak ikut-ikutan Narutooooo~~"

"Pokoknya kau ikut bersalah Kiba!"

"Baik-baik... apa syaratnya?" pasrah Kiba

"Belikan aku ramen dan orange juice." Cengir Naruto tanpa dosa, Kiba hanya mendengus kesal karena merasa terjebak oleh akal bulus temannya ini.

"-asal kalian tau saja, kejadian itu terjadi dikota sebelah.."

"Kudengar korban kehilangan banyak darah dan saat ini sedang dilakukan otopsi.."

"Bagaimana ini aku tak—"

Naruto dan Kiba saling pandang saat mendengar teman-temannya tengah bergosip.

"Kau tau sesuatu Kiba?"

"Kalian membicarakan tentang apa?" tanya Kiba kepada teman-temannya yang tengah berkerumun masih bercerita. Mereka menoleh kearah Naruto dan Kiba. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan ponselnya kepada Kiba dan menjelaskan apa yang tengah mereka bahas.

"Baca berita hari ini, dasar manusia kurang update."

"Wanita muda ditemukan tewas kehabisan darah tanpa luka yang ditemukan." Ucap Kiba membaca berita tersebut, alisnya mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kehabisan darah jika tidak ditemukan bekas luka?" Tanya Naruto. Teman-teman Naruto hanya menatapnya tanpa memberikan jawaban. Kiba mengehala nafas, mengembalikan ponsel milik temannya dan menarik Naruto menjauh dari Fakultas Kedokteran.

.  
"Kiba kita mau kemana?"

"Tadi ada anak kucing yang minta makan." Jawab Kiba cuek, ah~~ hampir saja Naruto melupakan traktiran dari temannya. Naruto yang bersemangat langsung berbalik berniat menuju kantin kampus dengan berjalan cepat, tanpa sadar didepannya ada seseorang yang melangkah menuju dirinya. Naruto yang kagetpun berusaha menghindar walaupun terlambat.

BRUUUK!

"Ahhhh~~~"

"Kau memang suka menabrak orang ya." Bisik sosok yang tengah ditindih Naruto. Dengan tergesa Naruto bangun dan meminta maaf. Membantu sosok tersebut berdiri. Kiba yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menepuk keningnya, tidak habis pikir dengan tingah polah sabahat ahonya tersebut.

"Sungguh aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tentu saja aku harus meminta ganti rugi bukan." Dengan tersenyum miring sosok tersebut menatap Naruto dengan seksama, merasakan aroma tubuh Naruto yang menguarkan pheromon kuat. Ah~ dia menyukai aroma ini.

"Jika tidak keberatan ikutlah kami, kami akan mentraktir anda sebagai ucapan maaf kami." Timpal Kiba membantu Naruto yang hanya diam dan tengah memperhatikan sosok didepannya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Naruto hanya diam dan sesekali melirik sosok disampingnya walaupun saat Naruto melirik, sosok tersebut membalas dengan lirikan pula. Hal tersebut membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Malu, satu kata tersebut yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto sudah memesan ramen dan orange juice yang dia inginkan. Setelahnya memainkan ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok didepannya.

"Ramen dan orange juice" Naruto mendongak, mata mereka bertemu. Naruto dengan panik kembali menunduk. Sedangkan kiba menyerahkan pesanan mereka kebagian kasir, hari keberuntungan kiba yang harus mentraktir dua orang sekaligus.

'Siapapun~~ tolong akuu~'

"Kenapa kau meminta tolong?"

"Eh~"  
"A..ano kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Umn~ Kau mahasiswa kedokteran juga? Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke"

"Kamu mengambil program apa? Aku mengambil program dokter gigi hehe.."

"Aku akan mengambil jiwamu dan membawanya ke gehenna."

DEG

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya mulai dingin. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tubuh Naruto lemas seperti semua energinya di ambil paksa.

'Gehenna' batinnya, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap..

Kiba membawa nampan menuju meja dimata bukunya dia letakkan. Menatap bingung sekitarnya sebelum dia duduk dan menyantap ramen yang dia pesan.

"Kenapa aku pesan banyak sekali?" Ujarnya bingung kepada diri sendiri.

Sasuke selesai mengucap mantra, tidak lama kemudian Juugo datang bersama beberapa mahkluk aneh dan berlutut didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menggendong Naruto melirik mahkluk bawaan Juugo, mahkluk-mahkluk tersebut menatap Naruto dengan air liur yang menetes keluar. Merasakan aroma menggiurkan yang menguar dari tubuh manusia didekapan sang kaisar.

"Bawa MATE milikku."

"Baik Sasuke-sama." Juugo menerima Naruto, membawanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kembalilah." Perintah Sasuke yang segera dijawab oleh Juugo. Kemudian Juugo mengucap mantra dan menghilang.

Sasuke yang sendiri-pun mengucap mantra dan menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjap pelan, menatap atap kamar yang tengah dia tempati saat ini. Mata secerah langit musim semi tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya, terbesit rasa kagum dan asing.

'Dimana aku?' batinnya.

Mencoba menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa kaku dan berat, seperti ada beban besar yang menimpa tubuh ringkih tersebut. Mengerjap lalu menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati pantulan dirinya disebuah kaca besar. Mata biru itu membelalak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat, tubuhnya terikat sulur tanaman, lebih parahnya lagi mata kirinya mengeluarkan darah. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, dia ketakutan sekarang. Orang gila telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

'Apakah organku akan dijual?'

'Akankah ginjalku diambil?'

'Atauuu.."

'Jantungku masih aku butuhkan.'

'Tuhan lindungi aku.'

Naruto mencoba lepas dari sulur-sulur tersebut, akan tetapi semakin Naruto bergerak sulur tersebut semakin menghimpit dan menekan tubuh Naruto. Membuatnya sesak, Naruto menangis, berteriak meminta bantuan.

BRAAAKKK!

"Zciex Dafve!" Seorang pria berambut putih serta warna mata keunguan menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa pedang besar membuat tubuh Naruto lemas serta jantung yang berdetak keras dan cepat. Pria tersebut menyeringai melihat energi tubuh bocah didepannya melemah.

"farxucm dafvenic so deliciuzs." Menjilat bibirnya seraya mendekat kearah Naruto yang saat ini tengah bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Tu-tuan, anu tu-tuan.. aaa~~~ aku takut hiks aku tak—kut hikkss.."

"..."

"Jangan hiks bu-bunuh hiks sa-saya tuaaann~"

"Bozax dafve."

Tubuh Naruto melemas dan mata biru indah tersebut menutup. Sulur yang semula mengikat kuat tubuh ringkih itu perlahan merenggang akan tetapi masih membelit tubuh sang pirang.

.

.

.

.

Itachi melirik samping kanannya, matanya melebar sedetik kemudian kembali seperti semula. Menyesap kopi hitam ditangan kanannya nikmat dan mulai membuka berkas laporan keuangan.

"Menjadi hina sepertinya lebih menarik."

Itachi tersenyum, meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan menatap sosok disampingnya. Mengangkat lembaran kertas putih tersebut dan mengayunkannya ringan.

"Ini lebih menarik!"

Sosok tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena inilah yang menjadikan manusia melebihi kata hina."

Berdiri dan meletakkan laporannya dimeja, Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah sosok itu.

"Bahkan raja iblis sekalipun kalah hinanya karena uang, bukan begitu Sasuke?." Sasuke mendengus, menatap remeh Itachi.

Csssshh!

Itachi menoleh, menatap datar meja kerjanya yang sekarang terbakar api biru. Berkas penting perusahaannya lenyap tak tersisa, dibakar mahkluk didepannya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh. Itachi menghela nafas, menatap Sasuke kembali seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa ma-"

"kembalilah."

"Tsk!"

"Dampingi diriku."

"Tidak. Aku bukanlah iblis sepertimu, aku manusia dalam lindungan maria."

"Deidara takkan kembali padamu walaupun kau berlindung dibawah kaki maria ataupun dewa-dewi lainnya." Itachi membelalakkan matanya, menatap tajam Sasuke. Matanya kini berputar dan berubah merah dengan bentuk kincir angin. Sasuke masih menatap Itachi dengan mata malas, membuat Itachi mengeluarkan api merah kehitaman dari tangan kanannya. Mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih tenang didepannya.

"Sialan!"

Tangan Itachi melemah, menurunkan tangannya dan membuat gestur tidak terjadi apapun. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menatap sasuke masih dengan mata merah bertomoe ditengahnya.

"Pergilah Sasuke."

"..."

"Jika aku sudah tenang. Akan aku pikirkan lagi."

"AH!" Itachi terperajat kaget. Tubuhnya kini terasa panas, pandangannya serasa berputar, perlahan tubuhnya jatuh dengan tangan memegangi meja kerja miliknya. Memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi pusing yang melanda kepalanya.

Cukup lama Itachi dalam posisi terduduk dihadapan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan dingin, ada pancaran dendam dimata hitam kelamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Itachi bangun dengan satu tangan menutupi mata kirinya yang dari sela-sela jarinya mengalir darah merah pekat. Giginya mengeretak menahan marah akan apa yang dia dapat dari makhluk buas didepannya.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan kakakmu ha?" bentak Itachi, merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sebuah tanduk mulai tumbuh disekitar kepala bagian kiri Itachi, gigi taringnya perlahan tumbuh meruncing. Udara sekitar menjadi dingin mencekam. Ruang kantor yang semula nyaman terlihat bagai medan pembantaian. Kuku-kuku tajam Itachi mulai memanjang dan menghitam, menandakan dia marah habis kesabaran.

Mata kanannya berputar dan berubah menjadi berbentuk kincir angin saat melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai merendahkan dirinya. Apa salahnya dia jika menjadi manusia, dia hanya ingin kehidupan damai. Tidak seperti kaumnya terdahulu, mencari mangsa dan menambah dosa-dosa.

Itachi tidak ingin hidupnya kekal abadi tetapi tidak bahagia. Karena dia tahu jika masih didunia bawah maka kehidupannya akan selamanya terusik. Seperti cintanya yang terbunuh di istananya dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Tercabik didepannya tanpa ada yang bisa menolongnya, menjerit meraung tanpa bisa dia menyelamatkannya. Hatinya hancur, kekasih tercintanya mati didepan matanya. Saat itulah Itachi memutuskan pergi dari dunia bawah dan menyegel kekuatan iblisnya. Menjadi manusia, menjalani kehidupan normalnya, serta mencoba melupakan kekasih tercintanya dengan tenggelam didunia bisnis miliknya.

Tetapi cobaan apa lagi ini, ditemukan adiknya dan mendapat kutukan dari rajanya. Buah kesabaran yang selama ini dia pendam dan tanam didalam hati terdalam muncul dalam hitungan detik karena ulah adiknya, adik kesayangan yang selalu dia banggakan.

"Jawab Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Aku hanya menandaimu."

Itachi menatap sengit Sasuke, apa katanya tadi ha? Menandai?

"Kau pikir aku buronan ha?!" ujar Itachi kasar, kesabarannya sudah habis.

Tangan Sasuke terulur kedepan, dekat wajah Itachi. Mengucap mantra yang perlahan mengubah wujud asli Itachi menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya, memandang bingun kearah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu Sasuke?"

"Tidak baik, kakak-beradik melayangkan tinjunya."

Itachi tersenyum menanggapinya. Sasuke masih menghargainya sebagai kakak. Membuka mata kirinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, mengelap darah yang mengalir dipipi dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Itu adalah hadiah pertemuan dariku." Ujar Sasuke santai.

Itachi mendecih mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Aku takkan kabur darimu."

"Tsk!"

"sungguh Sasuke. Sesungguhnya aku adalah hamba yang taat." Itachi tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menghilang dari hadapan Itachi.

Senyum Itachi memudar dan memandang kosong kedepan.

"Kenapa kau ungkit lagi kekasih hatiku Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan suara parau.

TBC


End file.
